


The Last Dragonfolk

by Breaking_Dragon_Tears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mates, Moon Rabbit, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, One-Sided Attraction, Rabbits, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Dragon_Tears/pseuds/Breaking_Dragon_Tears
Summary: Berwald thinks his life is over as he falls from a cliff while fetching a medical herb. That is, until a young boy saves his life (via a painful method). The boy runs off and Berwald chases him down into the enchanted woods, where he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Norway/Sweden (Hetalia), Slight Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Slight Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	The Last Dragonfolk

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, I tagged this as steampunk as they tend to be steampunk-ish, I guess? It would be a less advanced version of steampunk, so no overly advanced machinery. 
> 
> Also I don't like SuFin so I made this SuNor. 
> 
> Enjoy this piece of crap that I pulled out of my ass.

Berwald was going to die. He could feel it as soon as the branch began to give. He needed a medical herb and the only one he could find grew out on a branch... That was hanging over the side of a cliff. As soon as he felt it begin to give, he sucked in a breath of cold air and closed his eyes. He expected to be falling at this point. No, instead of feeling the impact of hitting the ground, he felt something grab his arm. The Swede opened his eyes, staring at the ground that was so far below. He was still slipping. Something sharp dug into his forearm. It hurt and it felt hot. He wasn't able to look up at his helper before being hit by a sudden rush of wind, then feeling his body against the rocky surface of the cliff. Whoever had had a hold of him let go after successfully pulling him back to the top of the cliff. 

Berwald looked at his assistant. He was a blond, skinny, but well toned boy who was wearing nothing but tattered brown pants. He was barefoot. Something about the helper's eyes were enchanting, for the few seconds that Berwald got to look. The boy took off running in the opposite direction, toward the forest. Berwald needed to thank him. His arm was bleeding and it hurt like hell, but that was better than falling to his death. The Swede stood, ripping a piece of cloth from his jacket and wrapping it around his arm, before giving chase to the boy. However, by the time Berwald got to the edge of the woods, the blond was long gone. A bloody hand print was noticeable on one of the tree's. _Berwald's blood._ He hesitated, taking a few steps into the woods. A growing concern was forming in his stomach. These woods were notorious for hiding mythical creatures. _Dangerous_ creatures. 

"I wouldn't chase him down if I were you."

The voice was behind him. It was soft and sweet, almost like honey. However, venom could be heard in the words. Berwald turned around. A white fox was standing behind him. Foxes were not uncommon. Berwald pulled a knife out of the sheath attached to his belt. The small critter ran off into the bushes. He scoffed, looking at the trail of broken brush and undergrowth. How could a barefooted boy run through here so quickly? Berwald continued to walk for what seemed like hours. In the distance, faint harp music could be heard. The Swede peered through tall bushes. A lake with a large tree in the center. Nothing special. He pushed through the bush some more. The leaves began to change from the normal green, to luminous minty blue leaves. Of course, with his luck, he just had to find this place. 

* * *

"Lukas. Come out of the tree, now."

Lukas was sleeping inside of a hole in the giant tree. Well, not sleeping. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He lifted himself from the bed of blue leaves and peered out of the hole. 

"Come out, and for god's sake, wash that blood off of your hands. God knows where that human has been."

"Can it, Arthur," Lukas growled. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. The delicate wings on his back fluttered ever so slightly. He watched Lukas drop down onto one of the tree's many, large roots before dipping his hands in the water to wash away Berwald's blood. Lukas looked up at Arthur, then paused. He'd stopped moving altogether. Arthur turned around, catching a glimpse of Berwald staring at them through the bushes. He sighed. 

"Might as well come out now." 

The various nymphs, fairies, sprites, and other creatures all stopped what they were doing. Berwald took a few steps into the clearing. Arthur glared. "Why have you come here?"

"T' thank him," Berwald pointed at Lukas. "Saved my life."

Arthur shot a glare at Lukas. "Really? Out of all the stupid and impulsive choices, saving a human?"

Berwald cocked a brow. "Is he not human?"

Lukas turned his head. He started climbing back up into the tree. He sat on one of the larger, lower limbs and Berwald could see a tail. It was indigo in color, but the top and tip were mostly covered in silver-blond fur. The first thing that came to Ber's mind was a sprite. 

"No," Arthur sighed. "He's dragonfolk."

"They're extinct," Berwald said bluntly. He was no longer paying Arthur any attention. Instead, he was watching Lukas, who was staring him down like a hawk. Maybe it was some futile attempt to intimidate him into leaving. 

"Listen. You seem like a nice guy, and unless you want to die you'll keep your mouth shut. I know you're from that kingdom of humans, but I'm going to let you off with a warning. Do not come back here."

"Why?" He didn't want to argue. He simply wanted to know what the issue was.

"You put us in danger. Your people were dragon killers in the days of old. The only reason he saved you is because he's a hormonal, impulsive teenager."

"Knock it off, Arthur," Lukas growled.

"I'm sorry. Now you," the Brit sighed, turning to Berwald again. "Leave."

The Swede shrugged. He left the same way he came, Lukas staring after him. 

"The hell are you doing telling him about my species, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged. Lukas came down from the tree, being met with a hug from Arthur. 

"You are not to leave this place again."

"What if he comes back?"

Arthur shook his head. Lukas looked annoyed. 

* * *

Berwald trudged through mud the entire way home. When he got back, it was dark outside. He fumbled into the castle, making his way to the dining hall, figuring his figuring his friends would be there. He was correct. Mathias was sitting at the table with a large bowl of stew, telling Tino stories of he and Berwald's adventures. On Tino's lap, a small child, Emil. Emil was around four or five. Berwald and Mathias had just turned twenty and Tino was just barely seventeen. Berwald sat at the table, grumbling quietly. 

"Hey, Ber! Why ya lookin' so sad?" Mathias grinned. 

Berwald ignored him. Mathias raised a thick brow, looking at Berwald's arm. 

"The hell happened to you?"

"Fell."

The Dane frowned. "You sure you didn't get bit?"

Berwald didn't answer. He was too lost in thought to do so. It made sense. Lukas had dug his claws into his arm to keep him from slipping. That gust of wind must have been his wings, aiding in pulling him up. Why not let him fall? More importantly, he saw the place Lukas called home. Berwald wondered why he couldn't just return in secret. Dragons were extinct, or so he thought. With that being proven false, he needed one more glimpse. Berwald rose from his seat, waving goodnight to all those at the table. He made his way up to his chamber, slipping into his night clothes. He'd figure this out in the morning, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, crappy chapter. The others will be longer, but it is currently 2 am.


End file.
